Lyndis's Chronicles
by guardien
Summary: Lyn's History, dating back from the bandit attack to her fateful meeting with the tactitian. My first fic. All forms of reviews, critisism, and anything else are welcome. R&R! Rating upped for graphic violance and eventual additions to that reason.
1. Prologue

Lyn's Chronicles

Author's note: I've been searching for an idea forever, and this is my first crack at it. All forms for critisism will be quite tolorated. Hopefully this isn't too bad. Now...Lady Lyndis has always been my favorite character in the fire emblem series. No specific reason why, then the idea just hit me as I washed shelves at work: "Why not make Lyn's history!" And that's how this was born. Now, let's begin.

Update (12/11/06): I just finished the Lyn Campaign (Again...) and I found out that her father WAS the Chief of the tribe, and his name was Hassar. So I fixed that up.

Prologue

"Lyndis!"

Lyndis woke up to the sudden scream, rubbing her eyes from the short sleep from the previous night. Her hair surrounded her head. It was of a mix of blue, green and a little brown. Her hair, untied as always, covered her ears and ran down her back. Some couple rays from the sun, which was rising from the endless green plains, came in through the cracks of her tent, the clouds separated in the wake of such of a ball of fire, clearing the eventual blue sky.

"Lyndis!"

Lyndis slipped quickly into her everyday blue clothing, which wrapped snug around her upper body, but leaving only the long flaps that covered in inside of her long, thin legs. She looked around the inside of her tent, finding the belt that strapped around her waist. Lyn was never a softy, although the appearance of her face suggested otherwise. It was always taken upon herself that she could actually fight along side men, but her tribe, the Lorca, rejected such an "outrageous" request.

"Lyndis!" She heard again, and still a woman's voice, that of her mother's. Her father, Hassar, was the Chief of the tribe, the most skilled fighter and hunter, and also the personal "apprentice" or aide, if you will to the Wiseman. Her mother was not born from within the tribe, but that's all Lyndis was certain of.

"Lyndis, my daughter, please hurry, we don't have much time!" Lyndis's mother said loudly as she bursted through the entrance, trying to catch her breath.

"What's going on, mother?" Lyndis asked, oblivious to what her mother is trying to tell her.

"They...they are coming...bandits, more than the men can possibly handle! I pray you hurry, seeing that they can only hold them off a little lon-" She said before she stopped, as a man with the possession of a short white beard, put his hand on Lyndis's mother's shoulder.

"You must leave quickly, the bandits come in greater numbers than we could have been ready for. Quickly now milady, there is no time to lose." He said quickly through his hesitant voice quite quickly for his age. He was the elder, the Wiseman if you will, for the tribe. He gave council to all who needed it.

"I wish to fight!" Lyndis said loudly and with a little anger.

"Women cannot fight! It is against the tribe's code! We will not have this discussion again! Not under these circumstances!" Lyndis's mother yelled out, stress could be felt in her voice.

"Madelyn, we must hurry. Lyndis, I understand your will to fight, however you cannot fight, now, please escape!" The elder said more loudly than before, the sounds of battle cries ringed in the air, the sounds of iron and steel alike, clashing as swords and shield are bent and smashed together in the background. The resistance has commenced, although they knew it was in vain. Lyndis started to run away with her mother, while the elder stayed, knowing he could no longer escape his death. Across tents and debris alike, Madelyn and her daughter ran toward the plains. But what they saw in that direction was utter horror to them. Several dozens of bandits jogged toward the encampment, each carrying various weapons, such as axes, swords, bows and lances.

"Oh no...this cannot be..." Madelyn muttered to herself as she stood near the edge of the camp, standing beside Lyndis.

They both turned around and ran into the settlement, mostly in confusion. But as they ran, Lyndis started running alone, and by the time she noticed this, she saw her mother behind her, laying on the ground, an arrow stuck in her back. She dashed back to her aid, her mother, crying out in pain.

"No! Mother!" Lyndis cried out as tears started to leave her eyes, and roll down her checks.

"Lyndis...my dear sweet child...you have been a...great daughter for me...I'm sorry...it must...end like this...I...lov...yo..." She gasped, with her lasts breaths, the life of her, exiting her body. Tears from Lyndis's eyes flowed freely now, as she attempts to pull her mother's body into a nearby tent. As she came into on such tent, dragging her mother's remains along, a woman screamed in panic from next to the entrance, and the noise of steel would be heard, hitting the back of Lyndis's head. She fell down, unconsciously laying out on her mother's body.


	2. Chapter 1: Embers of Rage

Haha! I stuck to my original promise and got this done in ten days! Alright, seeing that this chapter isn't very long (1,800 or so words) Its shouldn't be that long of a read! But please, leave feedback, seeing that I want to know anything about what I'm doing wrong (If any). Yes, this Chapter is dark and violant, but those of you with any sence of direction, you should have expected this, seeing that the village was completely annihilated. Okay, have fun! And R&R!

* * *

Chronicles of Lyndis: Chapter 1

Lyndis's eyes had just opened, but she could not see beyond the darkness that had surrounded her. Something was on her legs, metallic, as heavy as iron. She started to move her hands, numb and cold, she could hardly feel where they would move. She attempted to more the cloth-like material from her face and body, but it was a difficult move, as it at first seemed boundless, however, with time and struggle, her legs became free, but her sight, could not. Moving quicker and quicker, her face started to sweat, she felt pain on her arms, an irritating burn-like feeling. Trying to escape, perspiration sticking to her body, she continued to move the cloth, still without direction. She felt hopeless, as if she was in a horrible night terror.

But all that changed from night terror, to a complete new horror on its own. She found the end of the cloth, but only to find something that scared her more. She looked around her, her eyes wide open to the new light that has shown her this horrifying picture. The air and the sky were gray, and clouds overhung the area, completely blanketing the blue sky. Smoke rose from the ground to the air, although there was no fire. No tent was standing, unlike several poles that would hold them together when the stood, erected over the deserted plains. Spears and swords alike stuck out of the ground like tombstones for the fallen, and as straight as trees in a forest. The grass was as gray as charcoal, giving off a harsh stench, forcing Lyndis to cover her nose. Everything in her surroundings was gray and black with ashes falling from their former colours, who were as vivid as lime, before this time. Black charcoal littered the earth along with the few corpses that bathed in that sea of darkness, deprived of all movement. Lyn's breath became short, and she found it becoming increasingly difficult to breathe. She had her eyes wide open, but she wished she had kept them shut and perish. But she was still alive, as the living among the dead. She heard nothing but the small, occasional and disturbing crackles of ember. The conflagration had destroyed the very life she had grown fond of. There was no more "home", just this...void that almost wishes itself to be forgotten.

Lyn found that she was lying on the ground inside a tent, presumably the same one she was to hide in, although it had collapsed on her.

"The metal object was probably a support" She concluded in her thoughts. She rose to her feet, stumbling along the path in between the tepees, debris and ashes loiter the ground, she walked cautiously across this devastation. "Toward the mountains" her mind told her, as if it took on a life of its own. Her legs followed her own commands, although stumbling and weary, she continued on. She continued to watch the remains of her past with awe and disbelief, even though, it was real. Although she wishes that she could go back to the past, her eyes would never blink. "It's almost like I've been...entranced." She muttered to herself as she stopped for a second. Like a reverse of ecstasy, she continued, her body and mind, so much in shock, she still has many things yet to realise. She continued toward the mountains, and near the edge of the ruined camp, like a premonition without warning, the head of her father, was stood on a pike, his body, pierced by the other end of the spear who held his head.

Lyn stared at his still face, the knees between the length of her legs, started to lose their will to stand. Soon, she fell to them, her body trembling, tears, trying to come out of her eyes, but so many emotions ran through her mind, that she her entire body felt very...awkward. For many moments, tears rolled down her face slowly, phrases like: "Why couldn't I..." or "I...vow revenge...to all who did this." Were muttered from her lips. But with these words, she grew in anger. A sword caught her eye, one which was held in her father's hand. She noticed it was still was sharp as it had began with, as if it had never been used. Lyndis got off her knees, took several strides to her father's headless carcass. She moved her father's cold hand, and grasped the cool handle of the blade. She held it up, the handle at the height of her chest, she watched the face of the blade, the edges on either side. She swung it towards the ground as she turned around, her face armed with a slight frown, her hand, sweating from the hard grip she grasped that she held it by.

One could say that something new would be felt in Lyndis's heart, and she could picture it in her mind. As strong as the beating of her heart, and the emotions felt by the wake of this devastation, she started to take steps down, back into the blazed village. She wouldn't blink if she weren't human, but that weakness was still a part of her as her new determination propelled her forward. The slight sound of groaning was heard, a short distance away, among the wreckage. She neared closer to the source, her heart, beating as fear started to creep up her spine, as the faint noises became louder and clearer. The grunt-like voice of a man, gave a little bit of sound in the soundless air. He was laid down on a fallen tent, which presumably had something sitting him up under it. A short spear was stuck in his upper right chest. Although it struck blood, it didn't bleed enough to kill him, although he would from more natural causes. Lyndis faced him, her eyes glared into his. He looked at her, first with a little smirk, but when Lyndis frowned, there was nothing more he could smirk about, but he could only watch her eyes in fear as she held her blade tightly. She gripped the sword tighter than ever before. Anger ran freely through her veins. Mixes of emotions ran through her mind, but hatred stood above all else as her prime desire. She grasped her other hand to the blade, and continued to stare at the brute, who was immobile and defenceless. And in a single beat of a heart, the girl let out a ferocious cry as if she was charging into battle, while she swung the blade towards the man with great force, the sword, sweeping across the air and the wind, striking his upper arm very heavily, striking his bone, his blood, spattering freely onto the fallen tent that his weary body laid upon. His screams of pain filed the air before Lyn swung again, this time, breaking through his bone, breaking through his flesh, a cutting faintly into his body, making his voice scream out in nearly unbearable pain. Sweat started to drip down Lyndis's face, as she prepared to swing the iron blade again. And as the man, stricken with pain, yelled out a loud, resounding "No!", the blade sliced into his body quite deeply, revealing, and simultaneously spilling his bloody insides as Lyndis took the blade out, getting ready for another swing. Lyndis, felt little remorse in her heart as she plundered the injured brute from his lowly life. Another cry of battle Lyndis sent out from her strong voice, the edge of her blade, striking into his deep wound again, ripping across his flesh and organs alike. The man could hardly breathe, his voice, that of a whisper, begged her for mercy. But mercy was something she would not, no, never, give a man who ravaged her home, her family, and everything she loved. With all that in mind, she steered her blade heavily into his injury once again, but this time, it ripped across his heart, through the remainder of his body, and ripped out the other side, a trail of blood, followed it as her blade flew controllably skyward.

Lyndis tried to catch her breath, the feeling of that of a rush enveloped her, as she gave off some sweat from what blood she had split. She stared at her blood-covered sword, the iron giving it even more weight, as she held it in front of her, starting to come to her senses, trying to realise what she had just done. It hit her, that she had just killed...a man out of hatred, who was wounded and defenceless. But the thought of her massacred village reminded her to the reason of her hatred. But still, Lyndis's mind gave her a hard time to consciously forgive herself of what she had done. The young girl dropped to her knees, becoming more aware than ever of her current state of mind. She started to shiver, then progressed more violently, Lyndis, was in a mix of fear and rage, but her vow for revenge has cooled off, at least to a controlling point. She thought about it, as she stared blankly at the corpse she had just tore apart with her blade. Trying to process her feelings and thoughts, one could think she's on the verge of losing her sanity. However, another thing, drew her attention, away from for confusing thoughts. A soft wrist guard, used for comforting and protecting the wrist while the joint was exposed during some work, lay out in front of her at the feet of the cadaver of the victim of her rage. She reached for it, grabbing it with nothing but her finger tips. Although it could serve its original purpose again, it only took several moments for Lyndis to find a different use for it. She grabbed the band with her teeth, and used her hands and grabbed her hair, pulling it all into one hand, where she struggled to keep it together. With her other hand, she grabbed the wrist band and tied her hair up with it. Lyndis rose to her feet, taking a new look around the camp. She saw but a single option: To go visit the neighbouring tribe, and speak to their chieftain, inform him and ask for his aid. Lyn walked with new determination across the wreckage, and eventually to march along the mountain side. Lady luck was with her during that hour, as she found a saddled horse just outside the camp, astray from its rider, who has no doubt fallen during the attack. But the saddle was of her tribe, which begged the question, was it just a coincidence, or was someone trying to send for help? Lyn soon ignored the question as she found a canteen of water, filled to the top, with a couple rations of food. This would help, as the Dokis tribe, was two days ride away. Lyn got on the horse, and began the long, agonising trot.

* * *

I wasn't lying when I said dark, but of course, its going in a different direction now. I have most of the storyline set up for me, but I still gatta type it and fix a few things that I'm still uncertain of. I really like how I described things, but please, give me critique! Any kind! I promise that the next chapter will be longer! Although it will take me till the new year to get it done. New Years Day Special. Yay! Also, something that you won't expect as in a sub-plot will emerge now, although it does affect the main plot quite a bit. Alright, I'll leave you with that. Till next time! 


	3. Chapter 2: Breathe in

Chronicles of Lyndis

Chapter 2

Author's notes: Way Ahead of Schedule! I did it all in one day, so I guess I better up the lenght of each chapter, or get more chapters out faster, but of course school will slow me down in a couple weeks. There is really no action in this chapter, but even to my surprise, a new genre has emerged, which is romance. Don't worry, I'll have it figured out. So we'll have action, fluff and general storyline revalation in this fic. Now, I'm scratching my head, just please, tell me about any mistakes I've made during the fic, writting errors or continuity errors, or remarks about my writing style, anything! I just want my writing to be the best it can be, so that this becomes the most enjoyable reading experience you could ever get without going to the bookstore. But Anyways: Chapter 2!

* * *

The wind seemed to energize Lyn slightly as it did with the short grass of the plains. The mountain sides proved to be enormous when up close as Lyn was at the time. The girl had been travailing nearly without end for an entire day and most of the night. She continued to think about her home, which was burned to the ground two nights before. She stared straight ahead, never looking back, nearly trying to forget those memories, but she knew that they would persist in her mind. Her sword rests in its case, although in tapped the saddle of the horse continuously. This would drive any mere traveller insane, but her ears completely shunned this noise, and only concentrated on advancing. Many rocks stuck out of the ground as her horse walked along the grass base of the mountain. She pasted very few trees, and the sun was still clouded, giving now shadow to rest from the intense humidity in the air, which the wind did little to relieve. Several sweat drops continued to drip down Lyn's forehead, as her horse continued to take larger breaths. The lone rider took out her canteen, popped open the cap and poured a mouthful of water in between her lips, her mind, thanking her for the relief, although it appeared as if she was taunting her poor horse. Each end of her lips moved upward at this thought. She patted the head of her steed, and spoke:

"Don't worry, we'll be there soon...come on, you'll be able to rest all you want, just a little further." She said almost with a motherly voice. Her horse seemed to respond to this, as she picked up the pace a little. Of course Lyn knew that the village as much less than a day off. It was as if she had misjudged the distance somewhat, as her previous journey took two nights. She figured her ride during the night covered much more distance than that former ride. She remembered the stories her father had said to her during her journey here. His best friend, Palatar, the leader of the Dokis, was his best friend as a boy. He told her once that they both ventured up the mountain, and they actually found the Taliver bandits and listened and watched them for hours. They stole the great sword of the Taliver, the Col Katti. Hassar, the kind man he was, gave the sword to his best friend as a token of his friendship. They have been allies ever since, sharing many festivals together and riding together against other tribes.

Suddenly, a jerk made stumble Lyn's horse, as they came crashing down to the ground. Lyn rolled from her fallen horse many paces away from her, the Lorcian, landing on her back in the soft dirt. She slowly got up, clutching her hip as she got up, dust slightly clouding her vision of her fallen horse. She walked over, and just before her horse, she fell to her knees willingly, and put her hand on her friend's chest, who was breathing hard in exhaustion. She felt the sweat going across its skin as she tried to recuperate from the void in stamina. Lyn, smiled as her and spoke dearly:

"No, rest my friend, you taken me farther than I could have thought. Thank you. Rest all you wish. I'll come back for you later."

Lyn took a pouch from the horse's saddle, which carried her food. Her canteen survived by her waist, although there was maybe two or three mouthfuls left. She started to walk alongside the mountains again, occasionally looking back at her horse, who continued to rest as the distance grew greater in between them, until she disappeared into the horizon. Lyn continued to trudge along, her long legs well rested from the riding on horseback for the past day and a half. Much of the terrain ahead of her was grass, although the mountain seemed to wane more and more to the left.

"I'm close" Lyn muttered to herself, under her weary breath. Much time had passed since her horse's collapse, one could say that the sun could be near setting, but Lyn could have no way to tell, seeing all the clouds in the sky, although none seemed to threat rain. However, Lyn's eyes caught something else that seemed much more interesting. An odd tree stood erected over the plains, little pines stuck out of its branches instead of colourful leaves. She knew she was close.

Her eyes continued to watch ahead of her, waiting for the moment that she would see the village of her fathers allies. A bird flew across her line of sight, flapping its wings, propelling itself toward the seemingly endless plains. Several trees covered the mountain side, before she saw two horse riders chasing a kind of buffalo, before shooting it down with bows and arrows. Lyn looked away slightly and smiled.

"I've found you...thankfully. My legs feel almost numb." She said to herself with a tone of one who has not spoken for a long time. She raised her arm and used her sleeve to wipe the sweat off her face. Around the trees, she saw tents raised above the ground and smokes of a couple fires rising into the sky, to counter the impending darkness. A cool gust of wind (For a change) hit her with the same relief of her arrival, lifting her tied hair from her tail bone and then nearly into a horizontal position. Of course it died down quite quickly. The clouds in the direction of the blast of wind were darkest, signifying incoming rain. She started to walk again in the direction of the village, but this time, the two hunters started riding in her direction. She prepared herself for the inevitable questions. Only several paces later, they had arrived on Lyn's position. She observed them as they approached the young girl cautiously. They both had red clothing, and in slightly similar fashion of Lyn's although their clothing was thinner. Both men had bows, but only the one to her right had an arrow on the string. They each wore boots, and each had a sword at their waist. The one with the arrow on a string had brown hair, although his bandana covered the majority of it. He seemed somewhat older than his counterpart, who had lighter coloured hair that his friend. Both of their brown eyes stared at Lyndis, observing her body like she did them, before the brown hair man spoke.

"I am Kobu, rider of the Dokis tribe, and this is my apprentice, Allen. What is your business here?"

"I am here on behalf of the Lorca, your eternal allies. I hate to be the bearer of terrible news, but I must tell you truthfully, that bandits of the Taliver, have plundered and destroyed the village, massacring everyone there. I was the only survivor. I ask to see your leader and my father's greatest friend, Palatar, so that I could tell him the news personally." Lyn had told them without missing a beat. The two hunters stood in a state of shock and confusion. Finally, Kobu responded:

"I...I'm very sorry about the lost of your home, please, follow us, we will show you to Palatar. Quickly, Allen." Kobu said to his apprentice, as it seemed he had said this thousands of times.

"Yes, master. Could I ask your name, miss?" Allen asked her as he looked at her in the eyes.

"My name is Lyndis, daughter of Hassar and Madelyn." She replied, with a determined, yet soft voice. Lyn stared into his eyes, frowning slightly. She was not used to the awkward way he looked at her.

"We must hurry, Lyndis, take my saddle, I will follow shortly." Allen finally said.

"I thank you." She said simply. She could feel something odd in her heart, which scared her somewhat about him. It was as if he looked at her like they were in love, although Lyn could see no attraction from her to Allen. She turned around and looked in the direction of the village. She and Kobu started to gallop toward the village quickly, and in mere moments, were next to the first tent. They galloped across the small village, dodging children and adults alike, racing toward the largest tepee that was placed nearest to the mountain. Once there, Kobu tied both horses to a post, which was something Lyn was not accustomed to. She walked toward the tent, and just before the entrance, she found two guards that sat on the grassy ground. They both exchanged a look before one of them spoke.

"Who are you, girl?" He asked with a sharp and deep voice. His long brown hair covered his eyes, the same with his partner. She was about to answer as she opened her mouth, but Kobu walked from around the tent and told them:

"She a special guest from the Lorca, and she has important news to tell the Chieftain. You'll find out afterwards, or if you listen closely..." Kobu said somewhat devilishly.

"We would never betray our leader's privacy!" They both said cynically with the same voice.

"Well then, let's go, Lyndis." Kobu said to her, as the girl just nodded in response. They walked right by them and into the tent.

"She sure is a beauty." She heard the two guards whisper, them not realising the deepness of their voice being somewhat louder than they would wish. Lyndis blushed slightly at the hidden comment. She looked around the tepee, which looked much like her father's. One large pole in the centre holding up the heavy cloth that covered the tent, a single red carpet covering the grass that engulfed the remainder of the floor. It had much open space, which the chief might use to practice is swordsmanship, although several wooden articles of furniture stood above the grass, desks and dressers alike also occupied the ends of the room, with his bed right near the back. There sat Palatar, sitting at one of his desks, writing notes onto a scroll. Lyn knew that only he and her father learnt to write during their two-year stay in the city of Bulgar.

"Palatar. Lyndis, daughter of your friend, Hassar of the Lorca tribe, has...grave news to tell you." Kobu said with a saddened voice as he looked to his feet. Lyn stared at him, as she had still never seen his face until he turned around.

"What...grave news of the Lorca? Speak Lyndis...for I am prepared for the worst." He said, his green eyes staring at Lyn. His hair was of a dark blond colour, his clothes were red like Kobu's. His face expressed concern and sadness. Lyn left her mouth open for a moment before she spoke:

"My tribe, the Lorca, has been attacked by the Taliver bandits. They plundered the village and murdered every person who lived there, except myself, I survived due to them not finding my location. My father and mother were murdered. I am the only survivor of the assault. I had to bring you such...terrible news." She said to him, as she slowly looked toward the ground afterwards, remembering all that she saw during the attack. "My father fought bravely, however...their numbers were too great...they attacked from the mountains and the plains. I suspect a joint attack."

Palatar sat, somewhat shocked, but with a hint of relief for her of surviving to tell him this.

"Your father was my best friend, and no doubt we both knew that this could come one day, but I would have never imagined that now, he would be savagely murdered by bandits." He said to her, with a touch a hatred in his voice.

"You're Hassar's daughter, are you not?" He asked her, while he cocked his head slightly, his expression one of wonder.

"Yes, I am." She replied, wondering why he asked the question.

"Well, I'm not sure if your father had told you, but I remember we stole the Col Katti from the taliver bandits many years back. He gave it to me, but he also told me, that if ever something were to happen to him, give this sword to his son. Although you are not his son, you wield a sword, and you don't look like as if you don't know how to use that blade. So, I've just reasoned that, I will give you the sword, under the condition that you defeat my son in a fencing contest, to prove that you can fight with a man. Your father never truly cared from gender, but he cared for their fighting power. And I will be the first to tell you, your mother could fight with the best of men." He told her, of her father, which begged her question.

"Then why would my father be unwilling to let me fight alongside him during the attack?" She asked incredulously.

"Because you were his only child. He would do anything to protect you, not to lose you." He replied, without missing a beat. Lyn remained stunned for a second. She had never thought of that. Her heart filled with guilt of hating her father for a time because of his unwillingness of letting her fight along side him.

"Don't be sad, my dear Lyndis. You are still alive, and there are plenty of years ahead of you. Life is not measured on how many men you kill, but on how many people you inspire. Kobu, give her an appropriate lodging for the next several nights. I am certain that she is weary of her travels."

"I thank you, and I accept your challenge, I will win back my father's sword. Should me and your son fight tommorow?" Lyn asked with a tired, yet continuously fiery voice.

"Yes, that will be just fine. But now, you need some time to rest. I am certain that the ordeal that you've past through drain you of much of your power." He replied to her, giving himself a thin sense of nobility.

"Now, Kobu, go find her an empty tepee for her stay." He told his subordinate, as he put a fist on his check, as if he would think for a long time. Lyn and Kobu walked out of the tent in silence, Lyn, still deep in her thoughts about the things Palatar had told her. The duo walked past the two sitting guards, and into the small, sea of tents and tepees.

"There are a couple of them that are empty, but I can only recall one. I'll show it to you." Kobu said, semi-awkwardly. Lyn nodded as she was still somewhat at a lost among her thoughts. They walked among these homes of the people, children running around playing, adults, talking, doing their business, some were blacksmiths, some trained with the sword or the bow, while others crafted ornaments, furniture and the such. This reminded Lyn very much of her home, which gave her a sense of happiness. Kobu was leading her to a medium sized tent on the outside of the village, which faced the opposite way of the plains where she had come from. Lyn dodged a child that ran just in front of her, before she asked:

"Is this one it?"

"Yes. It's the largest one that is empty, that's why I remember for what it is, empty, now, until you came along." He said while looking at it cleanly, although he turned to her as he finished saying that.

"Thank you. Say...would you happen to have water I could fill my canteen with and food to eat before the night falls?" She asked, noticing the emptiness of her stomach.

"Well, our water comes directly from the mountains, and I'll have some food delivered to you right away. So, could I see that canteen, so that I could fill it?" He asked after informing her on the suggestion of her necessities.

"Sure thing. Here you go." She said as she handed over her hard leather canteen. Kobu left then without saying a word. She stared at his general location as he walked away. Everything here, reminded her of home. It brought several tears of joy to her eyes. But she tried to fight them as she wiped them off her face with her soft wrist guard.

From there, Lyn shared her story with many villagers of the town, each of them spreading the story quite quickly. And before nightfall, everyone in the village knew the story of Lyn. Every blacksmith, warrior, midwife, elder, it didn't matter, they knew her story. She had received several gifts from people around the village, ranging from money, to pieces of armour, to fresh fruits. Around nightfall, she had many things to fill her once dull new home into a place that is much more than only bearable to live in. It was like...home.

Lyn sat on a log at one of the many fires that were going, as many villagers were exchanging interesting stories and gossip alike. Lyn's eyes wandered the many people that sat there around the fire with her, all with different faces, stories and feelings. Across the eyes, a certain person, she felt a sort, one could say an attraction to. She did her best to ignore it, but that common, human instinct persisted to make her look at that man that sat across the fire. He had brown eyes and golden type hair, like some that reminded her of somebody she saw earlier that day. But she could not place him. No she could not. There was something about his voice that made him stand out more than others when he talked, she listened more. Every time she would say something, she would do her best not to make any mistake, as if every little thing she did, changed the way he thought of her. She tried all she could to deny herself from the feelings, but it just felt too strong. She was clearly at a lost of what to do. This man, did nothing to deserve this kind of attention, however, she, seemed to care, for what he thought of her. She had never done that before. She tried to fight it, like a sword trying to make bleed the wind.

* * *

End Author's note: I figure I'll catch somebody off guard with the last paragraph. Was it right that I did that, or was did I put that in the wrong time? Is everyone in character? How many of you are bored? Just tell me and tell me how to fix it. I can't improve my writing if you don't.

Ciao!

Expect next Chapter by: January 4th, January 9th at the latest.


	4. Chapter 3: Conflicting Elements

I know it took a long time! For a while I had quite the writer's block before and a week after exams! I managed to get this sucker going eventually though. It's my belief that my writting is only getting better, but I still need alot of work. I'm working on a bunch of other writting projects (Originals). But I'm going to do my best not to neglect this one, and finish it enventually. The aim is at about...16 chapters. I should be getting more out faster now that school is no longer really an issue (And with a much easier semestre). So, enjoy, please point out any continuaty, spelling or grammar errors! I've re-read this a couple times and I unleashed a Grammarik check on it, so hopefully it's understandable. Thanks to Lord Destroyer, Suki-Megane and The Unknown Swordmaster for their reviews! And now, chapter 3!

* * *

Lyndis's Chronicles

Chapter 3

"Lyn!"

Lyn shot up from her bed and sprung to her feet in a hurry. Light from outside crept in the tepee through the cracks of the entrance, too bright to make out what it was, although simple reasoning could tell you that it was the sun that finally rose over the mountains.

"Hey, Lyn!" The man's voice shouted out again. Lyn ran over to the corner of her bed and tied her belt to her waist, then sat back down to put on her boots, rushing to meet the man outside.

"What's going on in there, Lyn?" He snorted out, his impatience getting the better of him.

"Yes yes, I've just woken, could you hold on a minute?" Lyn asked as she struggled to find a good fit to her second boot.

"You women take too much time..." Lyn heard him grumble under his breath.

"I'd rather you not take me lightly. Maybe you should accept the fact that I have more chores than you do in the morning." She shot back at him, as she tied the case, the sword contained, to her worn brown belt.

"There we go. What did you want me for?" Lyn asked as she walked through the door.

"You accepted the challenge for the Col Katti, did you not?" He asked, putting the previous conversation behind him.

"Yes I have. Are they ready?" She asked as she turned around to look at his face. He was shorter than she was, maybe by the length of a hand or two. His short beard was present from under his chin to the bottom corners of his face. Light brown hair that hasn't been washed in days or weeks hung to the back of his neck. A pair of brown eyes showed her that although impatient, he has truthful eyes.

"Let's move, shall we Lady Lyn?" He said as started to walk ahead of Lyn. A large axe, taller than half his height laid rest on his back, several blood stains were still on the axe, although they appeared quite dry. Lyn started to follow, she caught a glimpse of the mostly overcast sky, although the sun appeared through one of the few open spaces in these gray sheets in the air.

Lyn's little walk had carried her over to the chieftain's camp, its owner, stood outside the entrance and looked at the rope that encircled a semi-large arena of grass that lay on the ground. She grasped the idea of the ring, but still had questions that she waited to ask.

"Well Lady Lyn, you've come. I see you've noticed the ring. It's quite simple. You and my son are to fight with these hard, wooden swords. They won't break. I've had the best carpenter in town work on these. The goal is to either hit your opponent three times, or to have them step out of the ring with both feet." Palatar had explained to her, his smile enthusiastically supporting this competition.

"Sounds fair, so then, where is my opponent?" Lyn asked, a smile radiated her face. Palatar thought of her question briefly until he too put on a smile.

"My son is ready and waiting inside my tepee. Here, take a sword. Vaan! Your adversary has arrived!" He shouted out his last sentence. Lyn reached for the handle of the "blade" that Palatar had given to her. Although it was light, Lyn could feel the potential force within.

"Coming father!" A man's voice yelled out from inside the tepee. Lyn watched the entrance, her frown as fierce as ten, a smirk on her face made her cheeks rise closer to her eyes. The curtain moved outward, signalling the exit of the person inside. Short brown boots covered his feet, dark blue clothing covered his legs, a belt with an empty sword case tied to his waist, a green shirt that barely covered his shoulder, his arms showed some muscle although it was not in excess. But as his face appeared, Lyn as more drawn to it than the snow on the peeks of mountains. This man's facial hair (Or lack thereof) was quite a peculiar site, although his hair glowed a light brownish colour, much resembling the shades of gold. His soft hazel eyes and those lips gave a smile of ease.

Lyn thought she felt her heart jump out of her chest, but she swung her arm as she gave the reaction of catching it, until the palm of her hand hit the space in between her breasts quite clumsily. She continued to feel her heart beat like this every moment she saw him. His face reminded her heavily of that one of the man she saw the last night over. "Calm down, Lyn." She thought to herself, trying to mentally suppress the heavy feelings in her heart.

Every time Lyn would look at him, her heart would jump like that, and also, she needed to force herself not to smile. What she felt in her heart were difficult to describe, but the closest comparison she could think of was like melting soft cloth, abide the oddness of her analogy. If she would put her cool hand on her cheek, it felt as if it were scorching her skin like the bright rays of the midday sun. But that fluffy feeling could not go away even after she could no longer see him. It was the first time she had felt like this, but every time she felt it, it felt as if it grew stronger.

"Well, Lady Lyndis, my father has told me much about you, however I could never be prepared for this moment. And to think that I have the honour to fight with you, I'm excited for it." He spoke delinquently, while he stepped his feet inside the ring.

"Well, Vaan, take a sword, I can't wait to see the outcome." His father told him, also moving into the ring to give his son the other wooden sword.

"Gladly" The young man said simply, grabbing the handle, and taking a moment to firm his grip on it. He held it in both hands, the blade's "edge" pointing toward the faded pitch of the grass. Palatar stepped away from the ring as he looked on, a smile could be faintly seen by giving his expression the slightest attention. A good fifteen paces separated the two eventual combatants, a stare continuously being exchanged between the two were seemingly endless; their only concentration. However that would not be Lyn's case. Her heart continued to beat as if it had much to fear, the fluffy feeling near it would not cease to irritate her, her eyes unintentionally drawn to her adversary, examining every inch of his body, not getting enough of it. All in all, it felt, good to her, to say the least, no matter how much she tried to refuse it.

The wind picked up slightly, sending strains of grass flying into the air and the darker overcast in the camp's direction. Lyn's long, naturally greenish hair, flew into the air, certain streaks disturbing her vision. Vaan smiled joyfully as he seen her struggle to keep her hair out of her face, but only further embarrassing Lyn by giving back that soft burning sensation in her cheeks. The girl only smiled sheepishly in return, her head and body turning away, but her eyes, still glued to this man. Once she realised what she had just done, the frown came back in between her eyes as quickly as she could muster it, gripped her sword tightly and regained her fighting composure. One could say that the two came to a mutual agreement without saying a word, as Vaan clutched his blade fast in both hands. They continued to stare at each other for several moments, the clouds only growing darker in the sky.

Vaan took one step back, the rope under the heel of his shoe, he gave a little smirk. Lyn tried to give on back, but before she could, the young warrior came running towards her, his sword, skinning blades of grass as he closed the distance in between the two warriors. Lyn kept her guard until he was around ten paces away from her, then she started her own counter-charge! They both ran by each other, but not before swinging at each other's body, letting the swords clash before moving several steps away from each other. They both done half a turn to face each other, each moving they're feet slowly towards one another. Lyn returned the earlier smirk, and quickly delivered a slash from over head, forcing Vaan to block it when he raised his blade. He put muscle into pushing her attack away, and quickly tried the same attack as Lyn had. But the girl had reacted in time to jump backwards, and ready her sword again, the handle at waist level, the blade rising to the length of a hand above her head. Lyn was surprised by the quick stab that was coming for her stomach, but as she knocked it away, it jabbed her arm giving her a twinge, while she backed away slowly: "The goal is to either hit your opponent three times..." She thought to herself, repeating those words that Palatar had said. Lyn saw an opportunity as she soon as the strike of pain went away, she ran her blade upon the side of his body, striking it gently as she extended her body as far as it would let her.

She immediately backed away to avoid any further strikes from Vaan. They proceeded with a continued stare down, neither one letting an inch of their guard off balance. They both took several steps in either direction from time to time, awaiting their opportunity to strike. Lyn took a step towards him, and stood in a defensive position. Vaan, in honourable reply, stood tall and drew his arms to the height of his shoulders, and pointed the tip of the blade at Lyn. He bent his knees down, and commenced another charge! Looking to stab her, his charge was very aggressive, nearly all the weight of his body shifted to weigh onto his blade. Lyn tried to prepare herself, but when the charging swordsmen got to her, he slashed his blade upwards in the direction of Lyn's shoulders. He had swung so hard that although Lyn blocked it, it quite literally ripped the blade out of her hands and sent soaring into the air! She started to run after it, as it had landed inside the rope, maybe a foot length away from the ring's edge. Lyn ran hard until she got near it, and bent down as she slowed down to grab the blade. But when she had turned around, Vaan was right there in her face, the end of his blade pointing at her face, they gazed into each others eyes. They looked into those windows as if they were forbidden fruit.

Suddenly, Vaan's face became softer and less fierce. Lyn taken somewhat by surprised, saw that the man's blade, laid out across her, just above her breasts, was pushing hard against her, eventually making her fall over. She sat on the ground as she continued to look at Vaan, her eyes never left him. "You...you beat me." She simply said. Vaan smiled casually at the remark, and extended his arm to help her up. Lyn sat there, still staring at his hand for several moments before she swung her hand to grab it, and startled her when he pulled her up. Mixed emotions was absolutely flowing through Lyn as she walked beside Vaan over to his father, who was clapped his hands once or twice. "That was a very, very exciting fight you two! Vaan, I'm proud that I will now grant you the right to use, our most coveted sword, the Col Katti." Palatar told his son, while handing him the Col Katti in its case. The case was nearly as wide as two men, in the shape of a katana, a short piece of rope was tied very snug to the end of the handle, and two knots were near the butt end of it. Lyn stared blankly at Vaan and the sword, a feeling of anger grew in her heart, yet the fluffy feeling near her heart remained, slowly quelling her anger until it became no more than admiration and respect. Vaan earned her respect by fighting against her like a man, not letting up because she was a woman. That deserved a high point in her respect, no matter that she lost.

"It was an honour to have fought you, Lady Lyn. Maybe we could look forward to another match on another occasion?" Vaan asked as he snapped Lyn away from her thoughts.

"Yes, the weather is threatening this morning, isn't it?" His father followed up.

"Mmhm, I agree to a second round another day. It was equally an honour to have fought you as well." Lyn replied in a casual tone, moving hair in her face to behind her ear. Simultaneous smiles were shared in between Vaan and Lyn, who's heart felt like it had just jumped again up to her throat. "Vaan, come with me, there are several things I must show you." Palatar told his son while taking a weak grab of his shoulder, and turning him around and in the direction of his tepee. Lyn continued to watch Vaan and smile at him as he walked away. She heard mumbles from the two ahead of her, but she couldn't make it out from the howling of the wind and the drops of rain that started to fall on all her surroundings. And suddenly Vaan turned his head and half of his body, and looked over at Lyn, who was still staring at him. Once she realised he was smiling at her, those same emotions from before the fight came rushing back to her, crushing her earlier gloomy feelings, and replacing them with a joyful one. Blood came rushing to her cheeks again, melting the raindrops that stood on them. She continued to watch him until they walked into the tent. And Lyn was still trying to define these feelings, and why she felt like that. But all she really knew about them, it was nicest thing she had ever experienced, let alone the strongest.

* * *

Well? My main question is, I don't understand a woman's mind, so its really difficult to try and dicifer it without ever having any deep experience of the sort. I hope I described that well. So tell me, do you like my writting? Don't like it? love it? Hate it? Tell me all about it! Remember, I can improve my writting if you don't, and vice versa.

Next Chapter due: March 4th (Sunday)


End file.
